Who Did It?
by Clad In Sparkling Red
Summary: Within the same magical universe where necromancers, poltergeists, sorcerers, witches and werewolves dwell lies another terrible threat, humans. In the new dorm life of Chloe Saunders, meet the magical beings who search for the real monster who murdered Elizabeth D. at the Lyle High Private Academy for the rich and intelligible.
1. Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Kelly Armstrong's series, The Darkest Power Trilogy.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter One: Welcome

Chloe Saunders, the sweet young girl who avoided trouble, had a small mishap at her previous school. No, she did not struggle against her teachers screaming but she did cause a problem. Miss Saunders was far too quiet for the rowdy high school she was previously in.

She couldn't feel at ease in a school that valued sports over academics and social clubs over quiet library reading.

On Chloe`s request, her father gladly payed for her to go to school where there wouldn`t be a problem. A school by the name of Lyle High Private Academy that had dorms perfect for her. A school that should be more of her pace.

Chloe stretched as she was let off to the school late into August. Her father faintly smiled at his child's independence and decision. He helped her carry her luggage and quickly said goodbye. No hugs or sentimental tears were needed for her father to prove that he cared for his daughter, just a simple, ``I`ll come visit.`` On the other hand her Aunt, whom she had been living with, was sobbing in a desperate attempt to stay longer. After kissing Chloe`s forehead almost endlessly and wishing her good luck she bid her farewell too.

``Freedom.`` Chloe breathed as she settled her things.

After sorting out her belongings Chloe began to wonder what her life would be like now. This was a private school after all. It was supposed to be quiet.

As the clock on Chloe's new wall began to tick, its clicking eventually brought her to a blissful tiredness that allowed her to drift off into a dream world.

The next morning Chloe awoke to a blonde rummaging through her closet.

"Hello?" Chloe asked aloud tentatively.

"Nice labels." She giggled as she heard Chloe shuffle in her bed to approach her.

"Chloe Saunders." Chloe said in a friendly attempt to sound cool.

"Call me Liz." she said as her smile became even perkier than before; which Chloe hadn't thought possible.

"We're roommate?" She asked unaware that she would have one.

"Yup."

"How long have you been here?"

"Since last night. I didn't want to wake you."

"Did you see anyone else too?"

"Yeah. Let me think, I think there was only one girl in my year. Rachelle. But two other guys, Simon and Derek. No worries though, my best friend Tori is in the same grade as you so we could always go meet her."

"How old are you?" Asked Chloe.

"Seventeen. Gunna be going to grade 12."

"How did you know I was going to be a year younger?"

"Our Principal, Davidoff, told me that my new roomy would be you, an eleventh grader. I guess there wasn't enough space in the intermediate building so now you're stuck in the senior building."

"You said you saw two boys. Are the dorms co-ed?"

"No. Don't worry, they're in one wing and we're in the opposite. But if you wanna meet them-" she said as she strung out the words anticipating a response.

"It's okay." Chloe said with a small curt smile.

Liz explained that she merely moved rooms but that she had been at Lyle's dorms since tenth grade. She then promptly said that she would give Chloe a tour as a newbie would be completely lost without Liz's miraculous help. Chloe laughed as she agreed.

Liz skipped around to show her where the male and female side split. She then revealed a weight room, swimming pool, game room, theatre room and kitchen.

"Why would I ever want to leave?" she laughed.

"Hey, you're gunna have to go outside to get to the library and there a pretty sweet forest out back oh and a few courts."

Chloe nodded slowly processing the information.

As she moved further into the dining room she breathed in the smell of breakfast.

"They serve a bunch of great stuff especially since we're in the Senior Building. We get the best, but don't go telling your grade."

"Then the secret is safe with me."

As the two of them ate, two boys entered. One large and gruff like and the other lean and Asian.

"Hey Liz!" Called the blonde.

"Hey Simon, meet Chloe. She's a year younger but she's bunking with the seniors."

Simon walked closer and Chloe examined him. He was gorgeous. She almost wanted to reach out and touch his face to see if it was actually real.

"I'm Simon. Nice to meet you." he said with a warm smile. Chloe instantly felt welcomed. It was almost like the two of them felt comfortable with one another spontaneously.

From behind Chloe was startled by a loud hunkering noise. She jumped and dropped her utensil. As she spun to see where the terrifying noise came from she found a large built boy sitting at a table behind them, eating quietly.

"That's Derek. We're still teaching him manners." He told her. He ran around to pat Derek on the back and told him to turn around.

"Derek, Chloe. Chloe, meet my brother Derek."

"Brother?" she asked sounding more like she was stating than questioning it.

"Identical Twins." Derek said sarcastically.

Chloe sputtered out a laugh then attempted to contain it. This boy may have been antisocial and slightly awkward but he atleast had some humour.

Liz stared at Chloe's plate seeing that it was empty and asked whether she wanted more.

"I don't eat that much." she said shyly. She then watched the large boy from before finish his meal and go up for more. He turned to her looking slightly offended that she said she didn't eat much.

"Well if you wanna go back to any of the rooms I just showed you then we can go check it out." Liz told her.

"Is there a large section of movies?" Chloe asked with a smidge of hope.

"Huge." Simon chimed in.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Chloe said with enthusiasm. Chloe wanted to ask Simon to come along but she didn't quite feel comfortable having Derek that close so she said, "See you around." and followed Liz out.

* * *

 **I'd appreciate reviews to know what you're thinking.**


	2. Injury

**Disclaimer: I don't own rights to The Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Injury

Chloe felt like the dorms at Lyle were quite prestigious; quaint but clearly expensive. She wanted to scope out the dorms more and see if after looking at them by herself whether she still had the same impression. She tiptoed out of bed in the night and walked to the kitchen once she left her room.

Water was on her mind. A nice refreshing drink. As Chloe headed towards the kitchen she decided to get a large cup. After retrieving it she wandered the halls. Then she noticed a room light on. The fog coloured glass prevented her from peeking so she decided to be courageous and enter.

To her surprise, what she found was shocking. The large boy from before wasn't large like the way she thought. He was muscular and tall. Dare she say it, he looked rather good. His now greasy hair was tied back and his panting from exercise seemed overly addicting to Chloe. The 'good' side of Chloe quickly pushed the idea out.

He clicked the off button on the treadmill and sat on a bench relaxing his arms as he stretched out his legs.

"Hi." Chloe said timidly. He looked up at her and then back at his legs.

"Here." she said as she handed him her glass.

He glanced at it skeptically.

"It's not poisoned D-Derek." She said as his name came out with hesitance.

He took it and pulled out his own bottle and drank it in large gulps. The ice cold water feeling wonderful as he swallowed.

Chloe continued to watch carefully to see what else he would do or maybe even say. Although she began feeling slightly ridiculous thinking he hadn't brought his own.

He grunted and she assumed it may have been a 'thanks but no thanks' sort of reply. His cheeks that were fading in heat from his jog grew back quickly as he noticed Chloe's stares.

He wanted to hide from her gaze quickly as her blue orbs reflected a different essence than any other girl's before.

"Night." she softly before rushing out.

Chloe sighed and walked back around the upper floor.

Her heart beat was slowing back down to it's original rhythm and she questioned her sanity for thinking that maybe, just maybe, Derek would speak to her.

In the morning, Chloe woke up to singing in the shower, particularly good singing.

"Liz?" Called Chloe.

"Shower!" she hollered back. "Go on ahead."

"I need a shower too."

After a few moments of waiting and flipping through the pages of a novel, a clanging bang resonated from within the shower.

"Liz

"Hey Chloe, could you get me some ice?" she asked in a voice that sounded like she was holding back a groan.

"I'm gunna help you. Hold on." Chloe attempted to unlock the door but to no avail. It seemed like her nonexistent history of lock picking finally caught up with her.

Chloe dashed out of their room in search of someone who could help. She checked the kitchen to find Simon and Derek eating. With Chloe's evident panic written over her face, Simon immediately stopped eating to decipher Chloe's cause of such distress.

Should Chloe ask Simon and Derek? Scratch that. Only Simon. No, that would be bad. Telling a guy she barely knew to pick a lock to help a distressed naked teen in the shower. Sure he may understand but she didn't quite trust him yet.

"R-Rachelle. Is sh-sh-she around? D-Do-" Chloe said quickly almost in a slur of words overly rushed.

"Slow down." Simon told her which only made her more nervous. It was one thing for adults to say it and another for someone around her age to say it.

Chloe breathed out an annoyed sigh. Calming herself down she asked again, slowly, enunciating each word.

"Room 113. Why?"

Chloe debated whether or not to tell the truth but the concern in Simon's voice convinced her otherwise.

He nodded slowly. Internalizing what her reasons were.

"Yeah, Rachelle can really help you here. Locks are her talent aside from other things." He said trailing off. "If that doesn't work, Derek could probably break the door down." He said playfully.

Derek worked out and he seemed rather muscular. Chloe didn't doubt that Derek couldn't break down the door. She smiled and said, "If Derek's was willing to."

Derek had now stopped eating to listen in on the conversation. His gaze intensified as Chloe said his name. A shiver running down his back at her calling him. He felt an urge to interrupt the conversation but held back.

"Anyways," she continued, "Thanks alot Simon." She said with a grin before running to find room 113. She then ran out in search for Rachelle.

On her prompt arrival to her door, Chloe fidgeted. What if she didn't answer? What if she said no. Worried clouded her judgment as she hesitated.

"What are you doing? If you're here to get her, then knock." he growled.

When she turned she flinched back crying out in a tiny high pitched yelp.

"Skittish as a kitten." the deep voice rumbled.

Suddenly there was knocking.

"Umm." Chloe said dumbly. It was the only word that left her lips. Questions such as 'Why are you here?' or 'How did you get here so quietly?' were the most important to her at the moment but neither were asked.

"Simon." he said quietly. Which Chloe assumed was the one who sent her.

When Rachelle answered the door she began to glare at the glowering teen before her.

"What?" she spat.

Derek said nothing, he mumbled an inaudible sentence then left.

Chloe mentally reminded herself to never ask Derek to do something that required conversing. Then again, he was at least nice enough to knock.

When Rachelle turned her attention to the much smaller body standing at her doorway her face grew less contorted.

"Yes?" she asked in a slightly snarky tone.

"Hi, Rachelle. Liz got hurt in the bathroom. Can you pick the lock?"

Rachelle nodded then dragged Chloe in the direction of the room in question. On their way, she corrected Chloe.

"Rae."

"Huh?"

"I prefer Rae."

"S-sorry." she stammered. "Rae it is." she managed with a faint smile.

As she reached the bathroom door, she began using odd metals and devices to open the door. As Rae did she began to speak. "So, what's your name?"

"Chloe."

"What …. got you into the …. school?" she asked in a few fragmented breaths as she snapped a card then removed it adding something new to the lock.

"I wanted a new place. Dad let me."

"Money. I see. I got in the same way."

"What do you mean?"

"There's only certain people accepted in this Academy; the rich or the intelligent. Maybe there's a third category that I don't know about but my dad is the Principal so there's my 'in'."

With small clicks here and there, the door knob tumbled to the floor.

Chloe's eyes popped in surprise wondering why unlocking the door led to taking the handle off.

"I couldn't get the lock so I just did the nob. With a shove, the door swung open.

Liz looked up at her savoirs with utter glee. Rae turned the shower off and Chloe handed Liz a towel and supported her to the bed.

"What happened."

Liz burst into tears. "Rae, it happened again." she sobbed.

Rae cursed under her breath. More concern showering over her than before.

"Again?" Chloe asked.

With Liz's approval Rae began to explain.

"There's this poltergeist that follows Liz. Depending on her mood, the ghost tends to throw things."

Liz spoke up to explain more to clarify for the confused Chloe.

"I was thinking of my grandma. I miss her and then pow! The bottle exploded and I slipped. God, my ankle hurts."

"Need some ice?" Rae asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll get some ice." Chloe said as she left the room slightly shaken.

"Poltergeist." she said allowed.

Chloe attempted to think things through. It didn't look like Liz was lying but a ghost blew a shampoo bottle up? For what? Don't ghosts haunt things, not move objects and blow things up.

Was it possible?

Returning to the kitchen, Simon awaited her arrival and tossed her a bag of ice.

"How did you-"

"Dunno. Derek said you needed it."

Chloe scanned the room for Derek but he seemed to have left. Simon quickly noticed.

"Probably went for a walk. He does that alot."

"I wasn't-"

"Going to ask? Well my brother may not be the friendliest but he sure is interesting." he told her with a large grin.

Talking about his brother appeared to make Simon shine. It was obvious that he admired his brother. It made her want to know just a little bit about Derek. What really made him so great?

With the ice handed over to Liz, the injured blonde decided to hobble her way with Chloe and Rae to the clinic.

"Later Liz." Chloe said reassuringly. "Get some proper treatment for that and I'll come back for you. Just text me."

The usually excitable blonde nodded slowly and said goodbye. She wanted to ask Chloe to stay but felt as though it would be too much of a burden for the new girl to babysit her.

After a few hours Chloe began to worry. Liz hadn't texted her. Was she okay? Did she go out? As Chloe finally formed a resolve to go to the clinic to check a ping sounded from Chloe's phone and she quickly checked her message.

It read:

Hey Chloe, I'll stay the night with Victoria. Don't worry.

Chloe eased into a chair and relaxed. Now she had no reason to be worried. Victoria, whom she assumed was Tori, would take care of Liz. There was no need to be concerned.

Liz would be safe.


	3. Ghosts

**Disclaimer: No ownership of the Darkest Power Trilogy**.

* * *

Chapter Three: Ghosts

It was night again and Chloe struggled to sleep. The absence of Liz's snoring made it easier to sleep but something told Chloe that the silence was just too quiet.

She yawned but blinked away her tiredness when she saw Liz sitting at edge of her bed. Chloe flinched back hitting the wall behind her. As she absentmindedly rubbed the back of her head she continued to blatantly stare at her roommate.

"Hey Chloe!" she exclaimed.

Chloe rubbed her eyes.

"Liz? I thought you were going to Tori's room."

"I never said that." She said as she pursed her lips in a smile and crossed her arms. "I was in the nurse's office and then poof, I'm here."

"How's your leg?" Chloe asked.

Liz leapt up and twirled. "Great." She spun in her pink pajamas then quickly jolted into a stop with her index finger in the air as if she had an idea.

"Are you sleepy Chloe?"

"Not really." She mumbled.

"I just remembered something. I wanted to show you a cool place. My secret hide away."

"Sure."

"It's outside. If you move the treadmill in the weight room it leads to my hideout."

Chloe sat up and slipped out of her bed. She opened the door for Liz and followed her through the hall. Again the weight room's light was on.

Liz stared at the door and considered opening it.

A gasp escaped Liz's lips when she did reach for the nob.

"Liz what's wrong?" she asked as she reached for her shoulder but then continued to reach until her hands touched the door.

Chloe screamed and stumbled back.

Liz turned to her then vanished. The hallway suddenly illuminated from the doorway to the weight room. Derek glared down at her but through Chloe's panic his expression seemed to soften.

"You look like you saw a ghost." he said.

"G-g-ghost?"

"Geez." He furrowed his brow then asked her why she was panting on the ground.

"I-I-I. Liz sh-she-" Chloe chewed at her lower lip and held back her sniffling.

Derek sat on the ground in front of Chloe cautiously. He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"What about Liz?"

As she was about to speak, Derek thought of what Simon would do. He moved closer uncomfortably and said in a calm voice, "Breathe."

She nodded vigorously then spoke.

"I don't know. Maybe I'm seeing things. She looked so real. I was talking to her but then when I reached for her my hand went _through_ her."

"Like a ghost?" he asked each word slowly thinking of what it could mean.

"Exactly. But that would be crazy."

"Were you dreaming maybe? How did you get down here?"

"I wasn't though. I know I was awake." She pulled herself up shakily and looked around herself.

"Sleep walking?"

"Never done that before." she explained.

"Tired maybe?"

"Maybe I was hallucinating. I have no reason to imagine her up though."

"Were you thinking of her when she showed up?"

"Kinda."

He glanced up at the corner of the ceiling as if in deep thought.

"Let's get you to bed." He said. He grabbed her forearm and dragged her back down the hall. She yawned again.

"Maybe I'm going crazy." she whispered in a soft tone to herself.

"Or tired." Derek suggested.

She sped up her steps taking twice the amount to keep up with Derek. When he noticed he slowed his pace for her. As they walked the blonde began using Derek more as a pillow than a dark hallway guide. She pried off Derek's grip and repositioned her hand onto his shirt. She rested her head against his arm and grew more content with walking with Derek than she had been in her own room.

When they reached the bedroom Chloe smiled. "Thanks." she said in a sleepy daze. "You can't see me in the dark _but_ I'm smiling." she continued through her tired doozy, "You're easier to talk to when I can't see."

"I can see you just fine though." He reassured her in a low grumble.

"Night."

"Night Chloe."

* * *

 **Please review to share tips and ideas.**


	4. Help

**Disclaimer: I own 0% of rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Four: Help

Chloe shuffled in her bed endlessly that night. Hallucinations weren't common for her. It was possible that maybe her so called 'overly active imagination' as a child was coming back. The locked up images recycled in her brain playing tricks on her eyes again but was there any reason for it. The things she imagined up as a child were all scary. It didn't make sense to see Liz.

She stared at her ceiling in the light of the new morning. Despite never being a morning person, Chloe had decided to get up and open the blinds when suddenly a lingering red colour caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

Chloe scrambled up into a sitting position as a figure appeared before her.

A woman with long red hair stood. Her smile was growing as Chloe stared up at her. She radiated a sickly sweet heat that sent Chloe's brain into a frenzy of confusion.

"Who am I?" was the first sentence posed from the woman's mouth. She spoke in a manner as if to speak for Chloe rather than directing her question to Chloe.

Chloe nodded her head in confirmation.

"It's not important yet." she explained, "Be careful little creation you're all bombs waiting to explode."

Chloe cocked her head to the side. "W-What do you mean?"

"The time is not right. I can't tell you. When you need me most, call upon me."

The woman then faded into a air.

Chloe blinked hard. She rubbed her eyes and moved towards the space where the woman had stood. She threaded her hands through the space as if to check whether the woman still existed.

She shook her head and concluded that her lack of sleep was making her delusional.

When Chloe left her room she found a man outside her door. A man dressed in a janitor's outfit.

"Yes?" she asked weakly.

His smile grew crooked before he spoke.

"I need your help." he said.

He took a step closer and Chloe cautiously stepped back.

"I don't think I can help."

He moved closer this time and repeated his plea for help.

"Quit it!" Chloe demanded.

Suddenly the man's flesh began to combust in flames melting away proper body parts that Chloe only saw in movies. She reminded herself of her earlier encounter and reached for him. When her hands slid through him she dashed past his empty image and ran down the hall. He followed and continued to call for help.

Chloe looked behind her terrified at the force following. It was all in her imagination. It had to be but if so, why did every fiber in her being tell her to run. She knew it wasn't real. Yet she had to escape.

Chloe quickly turned into a room and slammed the door shut. After a few moments the man disappeared but what didn't was the human in the room. Rae. A figure she trusted to be solid and real.

Rae spun her wheely chair around to face Chloe.

"Hey." she said casually.

"Hey Rae." Chloe said out of breath.

"Who're you running from?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she mumbled.

"Chloe, I'm all ears. If it's crazier than Liz and her poltergeist then hey, I won't judge."

"Do you believe her?"

"Liz? Yeah. I do. It sounds crazy but I believe it. At her old schools she was deemed dangerous because she threw things when she got angry but honestly, a docile chick like her wouldn't. It has to be sounds like she's the mad one but I swear, she never touches the objects that are thrown."

"Okay well then my delusional made up people won't bother you?" she asked slowly. Chloe attempted to gauge Rae's reaction.

"Depends, can they throw shit?"

"Nope."

"Then tell me more."

Chloe smiled. Rae had believed her. She didn't question her or say that she could be crazy. She listened. After Chloe finished explaining to Rae, she agreed with the rational side of Chloe's explanation of 'being tired'.

"You never know. Maybe their spooks."

"Wh-what!"

"Maybe that guy use to work here but died. This academy is famous, a few fires could have happened in the past. Look him up, maybe what you saw was a ghost!" she said excitedly.

"I rather not." Chloe said softly.

Rae laughed and patted Chloe on the back. "Hey, think of the silver linings. It's no poltergeist."

* * *

 **I know reviews are tiresome but a few simple words can really motivate my writing. Thank you to those who have spent a few seconds of their life to comment.**


	5. Dead Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own rights to the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Five: Dead Man

Chloe waited until night to confirm what Rae had said. If it were ghosts then all those 'boogymen' she saw as a child were real. It sounded crazy, but just maybe, Rae was right.

Chloe slipped into the computer room and turned the monitor on. She quickly searched up fires at the academy and narrowed her searches. After opening up several pages from google she found an article with the same janitor.

"Who's that?" A voice asked.

Chloe shrieked and slipped out of the cushioned chair falling frantically to the floor. Chloe clutched her chest as if to tell Derek that he nearly gave her a heart attack. She could see Derek in the vague light of the computer.

"Derek, what the hell? You're going to kill me!"

He murmured a short sound which Chloe guessed may have been a sorry.

He repeated his question.

"I don't know." she said rather honestly.

"Sure." He said as he slumped into a chair. "Have you seen him from somewhere?"

"N-no." She said quickly.

He walked over to the computer and typed in 'Necromancer'.

"What's that?" she asked.

"It might solve your problem." he said as he layed back in a seat.

She clicked enter and continued to read. Old folk tales and the other common stories of a person who spoke to the dead and controlled the dead. Did Derek think that's what she was. How did she know she saw things? Rae wouldn't tell would she? He must have overheard them. Chloe mentally reminded herself to be more careful when she spoke.

Derek waited beside her excitedly. When she finally loosened up and pulled her body away from the screen, she faced Derek.

His eyes lit up with anticipation. She waited for him to ask. He was obviously trying to mess around with her. Maybe mock what she was afraid of. But there was something about his excitement that said otherwise.

"No thanks Derek. I'm not into that." She said.

"What?"

"Nevermind." she said as she shook her head.

She stood to leave and Derek leaned forward to grab her arm.

She yelped in pain and pulled off Derek's hand. "Derek!" she yelled. He quickly let go and apologized so quietly that it sounded like a grunt.

She reflexively glared at him.

"I was trying to help."

"Help scare me Derek! Is that where you get your kicks; scaring the younger new girl?"

"I'm not-"

"Whatever Derek. Just stop it. How did you even know I saw something? Did Rae say anything?"

"No. I just ... heard."

"Okay. Well don't talk about it!"

"I was just-"

"Shut it!" she said as she pointed her finger at him.

Derek clenched his fists to keep himself from hurting her.

"Wait!" he said as he pulled her back lifting her off the ground. He let go and she stumbled back.

"What do you want Derek?" she growled.

"Liz. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't. She never said she was close with you. Why do you need her?"

"I wanted to know if you've seen her."

"Oh. I see how it is. You're making fun of me again. Because I saw her the other night. Well, I'm not crazy. I did see her. Everything about her was real. Hallucinations aren't that real."

"Listen Chloe, I'm worried about Liz. I haven't-" he paused to find the right word, "seen her anywhere."

"Don't worry Derek, I'm sure she's fine." Chloe then slowly backed away from Derek this time facing him.

"Don't give me that look." he told her.

She continued to inch further away from him with her arms up in a surrendering position in hopes that he wouldn't grab her back.

"A look that says I'm scared? Maybe I am."

Derek turned away and Chloe ran to escape the room.


	6. First Day

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Six: First Day

Everyone in the senior building awoke to their first day of school. Chloe found that although there were hallways of rooms, the only residents she had ever heard and seen were Rae, Simon and Derek.

Getting into their uniforms all of them met within the kitchen area.

Chloe peeked around the corner of the common area in hopes that Derek had already left. Her odd episode the night before was embarrassing and the look Derek would give her, terrified her.

"Behind you." A deep voice warned.

Chloe's shoulders rose in a flinched shrug as a small gasp escaped her.

"Announcing yourself doesn't make it any better. It's the same as tapping me on the shoulder." she mumbled.

"Quit lurking and go in." He told her.

"Lurking?" she fumed.

As much as she didn't like being ordered around she followed Derek in.

When Simon walked in as well her expression changed. A smile peaked and Simon complied with matching comfort. Derek looked back slightly urked at Chloe's sudden change.

"Where's Liz?" Simon asked.

Chloe remembered the last two nights and glanced at Derek. He looked for a moment meeting her eyes before looking away casually.

"With Tori. At least, that's what she texted me."

"How about you eat with us?"

"Sure." She said with an exuberant eagerness.

As they nearly finished, Chloe looked up at the two boys who were now staring at her.

"Huh?"

"You've been quiet. Is something the matter?" Simon asked.

"I'm always quiet."

"More than usual. Is it Liz?"

Chloe was partly bothered by Liz's absence and Derek's prank but she had to brush it off and think of another small problem gnawing on her conscience.

"Where are the all the students in dorms? Liz told me that the intermediate building was full so why isn't the senior's building full?"

"It usually is. I guess not this year."

"But only four people? This is an academy. Isn't that just a little bit strange?"

"Well three more people are moving in here this afternoon. One being our sister Tori."

At this point Derek had stopped eating, it was certainly odd as Chloe had said but no one was going to look into it. At least not yet.

As Chloe walked into her first class she sat at the back hoping she wouldn't cause too much trouble. A preppy black haired girl walked into class after Chloe and immediately scanned her. She walked straight over to the silent blonde and introduced herself.

"Tori Enright and you are?" the girl said as she strung out the world 'are' to make a space for Chloe to speak.

"C-Chloe Saunders."

" _You're_ the new girl? I knew your face didn't look familiar. I'm gunna be your next door roomy as of today."

Chloe appeared to loosen her death grip on her lap as Tori spoke. She assumed this girl was the one Liz was talking about. As Chloe attempted to speak, Tori quickly shushed her. "Don't get any ideas. I'm not here to be all buddy buddy with you. I just wanna switch rooms with you. What do you say?"

Chloe considered it. Liz was Tori's best friend. It made perfect sense. Would Liz want to be with Tori? She would guess that Liz would but she didn't want to insult Liz either by moving.

"I'll ask Liz." She told Tori.

The girl rolled her eyes and sneered. She crossed her arms in a way that told Chloe that her response wasn't what she wanted. Tori then sat around the middle of the classroom awaiting a swarm of minions to soon surround her. After a moment a crowd of buzzing girls with make-up plastered on their faces arrived.

"Okay." Chloe mouthed slowly.

Around lunch Chloe found that without Rae or Liz in sight she would be left to her own devices. As useless as she was at making friends quickly she was at least smart enough to not commit social suicide and sit in the cafeteria.

Chloe remembered Liz mentioning a forest. If she sat under some shade around the forest it wouldn't look suspicious that she was alone. Fresh air and all was hard to get as a teenager.

She ventured out into the field and sat amongst the series of trees and peacefully ate. This was a much better idea than she had realized as the windy silence was soothing.

A little girl then appeared in front of her. She was dressed in a pink frilly dress and staring at Chloe.

"Yes?" Chloe said with a wide 'nice to meet you' sort of smile.

"Your glow is very pretty." She giggled.

"Glow?"

"The light surrounding you. It's very bright."

"Light?" Chloe repeated confused.

"Mommy says that people like you can help me."

Chloe had a loss for words. Whatever this girl wanted was confusing but Chloe assumed that this child was a teacher's.

"Are you looking for your parents?"

"Mhhm. They said to get help."

"Lead the way." Chloe said.

The little girl walked towards the trees and Chloe hesitated.

"I-In there?" she asked nervously.

Chloe gulped and checked behind her to see if anyone else was watching her then followed. After a few minutes Chloe started to wonder whether she would get lost in the forest that she was unfamiliar with.

"Why did you guys need help?" She asked in a clarifying tone.

"Dunno. We were driving on the road to go to disney but then a deer showed up." the girl said as she scrunched her features when she said 'deer'.

"A deer?"

"Mhhm. Then mommy screamed and the car went spinning. I got dizzy. Then I hit my head and when I woke up mommy and daddy told me not to worry and to get help."

"A car accident?"

A rustle from behind Chloe sent her whirling in that direction. "Hello?"

No one answered but her gut told her that someone was following her.

"Go on." Chloe prompted the small girl leading her through the forest.

"So they should be by the car." the girl finished.

"Where is the car?"

"On the roadside outside the forest."

"Did your parents already call 911?"

"I don't think they had time."

"When I get there and find out what street we're on I'll call 911 for you sweety."

The girl smiled and continued to skip. She was happy that she finally found someone who could _hear_ her.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have favourited, followed and reviewed!**


	7. The Accident

**Disclaimer: 0% ownership of the Darkest Power Trilogy**

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Accident

When Chloe reached the site she saw a car pulled off to the side in a ditch presumably the one the girl spoke of. Then a man and a woman approached her as she stood at the edge of the forest.

They stared at Chloe and the women burst into tears. "Honey, look at her shine. She's our angel isn't she?"

The fatherly figure bent down to his daughter and scooped her up in his arms.

When Chloe seemed confused the father handed his daughter to his wife and told her to go wait to the side.

"If you know where we are, I can can 911."

"That would be great. What's your name?"

"Chloe." she said as she pulled out her cell phone.

Before Chloe called the cops she asked why they hadn't called. The man laughed. He knew exactly what was going on.

"Miss Chloe, I'd like for you to help us."

"I will." she said with a smile.

"Come this way."

They crossed the street and reached the car. When Chloe looked in she saw two bodies in the front.

"W-We g-g-got to get th-them out!" she said in panic.

"Miss Chloe look a bit closer."

"They could be dying!" she yelled as she slid down the ditch and reached for the door.

"They aren't alive."

"How would you know?" she yelled furiously. Her hands shook as she peered into the car and saw a smaller body in the back seat.

"Chloe." he said sternly.

As Chloe looked through the shattered glass of the window she focused on the bodies. The dead bodies. The man's head that was drenched in red seemed familiar. She glanced at the man standing behind her. The same man.

"W-W-What?" she stammered.

"We're dead." he said flatly with distaste in his voice. He aggressively turned away from the car.

"I-Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, of course not Miss Chloe."

Chloe stood up and marched towards the man. Her hands reached for him in anger but went through him.

She yelped and stumbled backwards. "W-Why?"

"We're dead. I don't know why you can see us but you can. Can you please call 911 now?"

Chloe began panicking.

God, it was just like what happened to Liz. Was Liz dead too?

"I'm dreaming." she said under her breath.

"You aren't. Please Chloe. Call the police so they can find our bodies!"

The man, no, ghost was mad. Chloe was too afraid to call. She stood frozen. How could she see things like ghosts? Before her was a real body and a transparent man. Chloe forced a blinking motion but no matter what wouldn't awake to a world different than her current nightmare.

Her breathing increased and her body went numb. A cold sweat dripped down her spine sending shivers across her body.

Suddenly the man before her was gone. An inhuman groan echoed from the broken car.

Chloe slowly turned to the ear splitting cries. She shrieked and climbed back up the ditch. The bloodied body crawled out of the car. Half his body had gone numb from the crash and only moans of agony rung closer to Chloe. She backed up and bumped into a large body of flesh. She dashed away but the body had a tight grip on both her wrists. She kicked him and as she heard an 'Omph' she clawed at the creature's face. He cried out in pain and his grip tightened.

"Chloe it's Derek!" he growled.

Chloe's heart slowed for a moment. Her eyes gleamed with oncoming tears. She relaxed her arms and leaned into Derek's chest. Derek let her go and she quickly wrapped her arms around him reassuring herself that he was real. She sighed comfortably and nuzzled into his shirt.

As much as Derek enjoyed playing hero he had to quickly defuse the situation. He explained to her that her fear had sent the ghosts back into their shell of a body and to release them. After persistent refusal and bickering she understood and attempted to release the soul. She sat with Derek as he placed his large hands over Chloe's to keep her calm.

The man had trouble climbing up the ditch but his cries were so noticeable that saving him seemed unimaginable.

After releasing the soul of the man, his ghost reappeared and apologized for scaring her to the point where she raised him.

"I'm so sorry. _You_ shouldn't apologize. I really didn't mean to." Chloe said in a cracking voice.

Chloe called 911 and left the scene for the police to handle.

Derek led her back and she stayed silent. It was obvious that she wanted to ask Derek questions but none of them would leave her mouth. Derek stopped in his tracks and evaluated Chloe. She looked up to him weakly on the verge of tears.

"Am I crazy?" she whispered.

"Chloe, you aren't." He told her in the most soothing voice possible. "Probably." he added too quietly for her to hear.

"What happened? Could you see them too?"

"The body?"

"No, the ghost."

"No. You're what the supernatural world call a 'necromancer'. They are rare so running into them is low. It's hereditary and-."

"H-How-"

"Do I know? I'm a supernatural too. Much more rare than your type but-."

"So before, when you showed me _that_ on the computer-"

"I was trying to help. Not scare you."

Chloe wanted more but couldn't place her anger with anxiety. Derek felt a sudden tug in his arm and found Chloe unconscious. He sighed and mumbled, "I knew you would break soon. Someone as skittish as you,"

Derek picked her up and carried her to the infirmary where awaited.

* * *

 **Please continue to review and tell me what you are thinking; it motivates me.**

 **Also, Tori is moving into dorms because she was simply assigned to move there.**


	8. Discovery

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the Darkest Power Trilogy.**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Discovery

Derek brought Chloe to the school's doctor. She abruptly demanded Derek to release Chloe and proceeded with bombarding him with questions accusing him of hurting her. He opted out on explanations and asked the nurse whether he should leave the blonde in the infirmary or back to her room.

She grumbled on about how boys should never enter a girls room and so Derek laid her down on a bed and left for his class.

When he arrived back at the infirmary, Chloe was still fast asleep in the same spot.

Derek approached her and sat down beside her. As he waited for her, he pulled out his college level books and began working.

Within an hour Derek had finished but Chloe was still quietly asleep. He rose to get her water for when she awoke and so he embarked on a quick journey to get it

He sat waiting for her again. He stared down at Chloe and debated on whether he should stay any longer. He usually wasn't so patient. He reached for her delicate locks of hair and played with them subconsciously. He sighed.

There was no doubt in his mind that Chloe was a necromancer now. If so, the people she saw were all dead but did that include Liz? Recently Liz's scent had grown faint. Although Liz's scent was much stronger in the infirmary at the moment. Did Liz die here? Derek wafted the air around him but became distracted by the most prominent scent; Chloe's.

As Derek's mind wandered his hands had moved from Chloe's hair to her cheek. He gently brushed against her cool skin.

A giggle erupted from Chloe and she playfully grabbed for Derek's hand.

"Stop." she laughed as she had finally halted his hand.

Derek pulled his hands away and pointed to the water he had brought.

"Thanks Derek."

"How are you feeling?"

"Better. Those things back there-" she pointed behind her with her thumb, "Derek, is that really normal?"

He shook his head.

"Not really. There's supposed to be a ritual but maybe I've heard wrong."

"Heard?"

"From my dad. He's a Sorcerers.

"So then Simon and Tori are too?"

"Simon is. Tori is-" he paused and thought of how funny the name had suited her, "A witch."

"Are there others?"

"If you want to know if there are others in our school then I don't know. But there are a bunch of different supernaturals that are extinct but the ones I know that still commonly live beside us. Like half demons, shamans, witches, sorcerers and necromancers."

"I see." She said quietly. Chloe pulled her hair to one side and played with the strands of her hair to distract her from staring at Derek.

"Do you know how I can contact ghosts?"

"Don't take my word for it, but I hear it's through material objects that belong to the deceased and by standing at the person's grave."

A shiver sent goosebumps forming over Chloe's neck and arms. She absentmindedly rubbed her them.

"Can we go back to our rooms now?" she asked.

He nodded and held his hand out for Chloe to get out of the bed. She instinctively reached for his outstretched hand but hovered over it. He sighed and grabbed her hand to yank her out of the warmth of the bed.

As they walked towards the dorms a grumble echoed through the air.

"You hungry?" asked Chloe.

"Always. Dinner time is over, we missed our time slot at the dorms kitchen."

"W-wanna go out?" she said slowly and shakily.

"If you're okay with that." he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm fine with it. I have a car and-"

"I'll drive." Derek insisted.

"Okay. I want to put my bag away and change out of this uniform if you don't mind." she said with a light smile.

"Go ahead."

Chloe unlocked her dorm room door and found half the room empty.

"Where's Liz's stuff?" Derek asked.

Chloe thought for a moment then remembered Tori talking about switching rooms with her. Maybe Liz moved into Tori's room instead.

"Tori said she wanted to room with Liz. Maybe she already moved her stuff."

Derek thought the likelihood of Liz switching her room without notifying Chloe was low but then again he didn't actually know Liz all too well.

Derek agreed with Chloe though. Her logic was probably right. Derek waited outside for her and leaned against the wall.

Simon approached him and questioned his absence. He briefly explained and Simon smiled.

"A necromancer? Cool. They are pretty rare to find."

"Not that rare."

"Ready." Chloe sang as she opened the door.

She stopped in her tracks and found one extra boy at her door. She looked at Derek slightly confused. Her look told Derek that she wanted to know if Simon was coming too. He shook his head to a 'no'.

"Ready for what?" Simon asked.

"Umm." Chloe said as she leaned against the door post trying to look casual.

She didn't wear anything too frilly and exaggerated but she certainly was wearing something nice. Simon scanned her and assumed she and Derek were about to go out somewhere.

"A date?" he asked slightly hurt.

"No!" Chloe said quickly. She hadn't meant for it to come out so forcefully. It wasn't like Derek wasn't in any way a guy she would possibly date. "No." she said softer. Her face was flushed and she nervously fiddled with her hands.

Derek turned to her and Chloe heard what she would interpret as a laugh. "We're going out to eat. Did you want to come?" Derek asked.

Simon shook his head. "No thanks. Enjoy Bro." he turned to Chloe, "Later." and walked off.

"Is that okay? I mean for Simon to not come with us?"

"That's what he said."

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have continued to read my chapters. I appreciate the support.**


	9. Dinner

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Nine: Dinner

Derek led Chloe to his car parked in the underground parking for students beneath the dorms. He opened the door for her and she sat shot gun. They then drove out and realized that they hadn't decided on where to eat. Derek said he knew a place and Chloe went along with it.

"Derek?" Chloe beckoned quietly.

"Chloe?" he said imitating her tone.

"Is there anything beneath the tread mill in the weight room?"

"Aside from the floor, I wouldn't know. Why?"

"Liz said there was a hideout. If it was actually her and not my own imagination, then it could prove that maybe she's a shaman."

Derek expected her to say that Liz was dead but Liz being a shaman was also possible.

"We can check when we come back."

She smiled and felt relieved that she would have someone come with her to check.

"So…. Derek, how long did you stay with me in the infirmary?"

"I left you there until classes were over. I stayed there from then on."

"Thank you." she said quietly.

"It's not a big deal." he said without turning to look at her as he drove. He chewed at his lower lip to convince himself not to smile.

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"I just thought I should let you know that you're really nice. " She told him then whispered her last word. "Sometimes."

"Thanks." he said.

For the rest of the ride Chloe and Derek sat in silence but it wasn't an awkward silence. It settled well with them both.

Derek pulled up to a quaint restaurant and told Chloe where to go.

She hopped out of the car and followed Derek in. He was familiar with the restaurant and told the man at the front "The usual."

He sat at a booth and looked rather comfortable.

"Come here often?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Simon and I come here all the time."

After a few moments Chloe had decided on what to eat and Derek flagged down the waitress.

"Hey Derek, the usual?"

He nodded.

"And for your girlfriend?"

Chloe rolled her eyes and said her order. The waitress giggled and said, "Coming right up for Derbear and the cutie."

Derek grumbled a weak, "Don't call me that." His gaze shifted from the waitress to Chloe, "Sorry about her. She's never seen me bring a girl here."

"She's never seen you bring a girl or you've never brought a girl?"

"Does Tori count?"

"No."

He laughed.

"Jeez, don't I feel special." she laughed.

After receiving their food and eating, the two teens had continued their conversation and plan to find the secret passageway that Liz spoke of.

A couple then stood beside Chloe and Derek's booth.

Chloe looked up at them and immediately recognized the girl.

"Chloe darling, how are you?" She coaxed Chloe out of her side of the booth and Derek made room for her to sit beside him. The spirited girl then sat with her boyfriend in the place where Chloe was.

"Ok Kari." she responded to the girl.

"Well, Little Chloe, I see you've found yourself a…" she paused and stared at Derek. Her face scrunched up and she finished her sentence, "boyfriend?"

Chloe didn't answer. The girl took it as consent.

"You could do _better_ darling." She gave another look at Derek and continued. " _A lot_ better. Even for someone like you."

Chloe dug her nails into her palms resisting the urge to fight back. The waitress came around again and gave the bill to Derek. For a brief moment, the pair ignored the noisy brunnette.

"I'll pay."

"Derek, it's fine. I can-"

"I'll pay." he insisted. His expression told her to give in and let this fight go, so she did.

"Well well well. Looks like the rich little Chloe caught someone willing to-"

"Shut up." Chloe barked. Derek moved to place his hand on top of Chloe's to stop her from causing her to continue digging her nails into her skin. He gently rubbed his thumb in a circular motion to make sure her hands wouldn't bruise.

They got up to pay and left.

Kari ran after her and reached for Chloe's arm but Derek reflexively grabbed Chloe first and pulled her into his chest to avoid Kari's contact.

"He's quick too." she muttered under her breath.

She examined him again noticing his baggy clothes.

"I'm guessing you didn't choose him for his looks. He towers over you like a giant. He's basically a _monster_ in comparison to-"

Chloe looked up at Derek and truly looked at him. He was pushy, tempered and unsociable but he had his moments of playing savior and Chloe found herself indebted to him.

"It's not all about looks Kari. Besides, I think he looks perfect the way he is."

Chloe broke free from Derek's embrace and dragged him back to the car. He unlocked the door and Chloe got in and slammed the door. She plopped onto the seat and huffed. Chloe roughly put her seat belt on then crossed her arms in anger.

"Chloe?" Derek said hesitantly. "If you wanna talk about it-"

"I don't."

"That's cool. I may not be the best person but I'm all ears if you need me."

Derek backed out of the parking spot and began driving. After a few moments of silence Chloe spoke.

"How dare she say that!"

"Hmm?" he said distracted.

"How dare she say those things when she doesn't even know you!"

"That's why you're mad? Chloe I really don't mind."

"You're right, you shouldn't care but….ugh! It bothered me so much!"

"Why?"

"I don't know. It just does. You trust me right?"

"'Course."

"So take my word for when I say she's a bitch. Don't ever listen to what bitches like her say about you. Never ever! I like you the way you are!" she huffed.

Derek told Chloe he didn't care but somewhere deep down he knew how he was portrayed to other people. Big and scary. It was an everyday typical reaction but having Chloe so worked up about it made him smile. He thought that stubborn and protective side of her was undenyingly cute.

* * *

 **Thank you to those who have stuck with my story and read the updates. I appreciate the reviews and people who took the time to favourite and follow.**


	10. Underneath

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of the DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Ten: Underneath

When Chloe and Derek returned from their outing, they went straight to the treadmill. Derek easily pushed the machine to the side and to his surprise after prying the mat off the floor there was a door.

Derek looked at Chloe.

"So it is real." Chloe said.

"But how did Liz move this?"

"Maybe her poltergeist moved it for her?"

Chloe reached for the handle and she yanked it open. Stairs led to the room and Derek pulled Chloe back before she could go down.

"Is that really safe?" Derek questioned skeptically.

"There's only one way of finding out."

Chloe stopped and looked down. Goosebumps covered her arms and she took a deep breath.

"I'll go first." he told her.

"I'm not scared." She said with her hands resting on her hip.

"Sure you aren't, but I can see in the dark so I'm going in first." he demanded.

As Chloe followed she stumbled on his heels and bumped into his back several times. She apologized profusely each time.

Chloe stopped for a moment to recollect her composure. When she reached for Derek she only felt an empty space. Instant fear struck her.

"Derek?" she called out desperately.

"Hmm?"

Chloe dashed to the direction of his voice and stumbled into his open arms. Suddenly a bright light flashed over Chloe. She instinctively shut her eyes, clung to Derek and dug her face into his shirt.

"Found the light."

Once her eyes adjusted she backed away from Derek and turned her face from him to hide the evident heat rising on her cheeks.

Chloe cleared her throat and took a deep breath to calm herself.

"Derek, if Liz is a Shaman, I'm a necromancer, Simon is a sorcerer and Tori is a witch isn't it weird how we all came together in one dorm?"

"I suppose."

Chloe rummaged through a few things and didn't seem to find anything important. "Let's go." she told Derek.

Derek turned off the light fixture hanging from the ceiling and led Chloe out.

She yawned then said "Good night." and left.

The next morning Chloe had awoke from a series of zombie infested nightmares. She shook off the idea and showered. She then changed into her uniform and left to get to the kitchen.

When she arrived everyone had already beaten her there. Everyone she knew and an additional two male students.

Chloe searched for Liz but she wasn't present. Chloe approached Tori and asked how Liz was.

"How would I know. She's your roommate."

"But all her things in my room are gone."

"What?"

"I haven't seen her for a few days." Chloe concluded.

"And you didn't think she was missing!" Tori yelled.

"Excuse me, but Liz texted me saying she was with you!" she snapped back.

"Me? Well, I haven't seen her." she said as she glared at Chloe.

Chloe turned to Derek worried. "Derek, you don't think…." she said as her sentence trailed off into silence. He didn't answer but that meant that it was probable.

"Are you sure you haven't seen her?" Chloe asked Tori.

"Hey Newbie, listen up. I said I haven't seen my best friend. I have no reason to lie!" she yelled as she rose her hands into the air in a frustrated tantrum. Sparks sizzled and she quickly pulled her hands down to her side and took deep breaths. Simon placed his hands on Tori's shoulder and whispered something. She angrily walked off.

Chloe moved to sit beside Derek. She studied him as he ate. He scratched his arm irritably until the scratching became clawing causing him to bleed. "Fleas?" she teased.

"No. I'm just….not feeling too well."

"Maybe you caught a bug?"

"I don't really get sick. It comes with the 'enhanced abilities'."

"I see. Be careful then." she warned him.

* * *

 **Thank you for the support from my reviewers, favs and follows! Especially jabc4.**


	11. Change

**Disclaimer: I don't own and rights to DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Change

At lunch time Chloe snuck off to the forest again to concentrate. She had a bad feeling about Liz's disappearance. Liz's things were missing and Tori had no idea where she was. She wasn't answering her texts either. If Chloe could see ghosts then maybe Liz was one too. Derek had mentioned summoning a ghost needed to have an object. Seeing as a grave was hard to come by, an object would be needed.

During class, the day before, all of Liz's things went missing.

"Aha!" she said aloud. The secret hideout still had Liz's things. Tonight she would go and get Derek to help her.

After school Chloe searched for Derek but he was no where to be found.

Chloe then spotted Simon around the corner and asked him if he knew where his brother took off to.

"No idea. I think he's not feeling well either."

"Okay. If you see him tell him I'm looking for him."

Chloe set off to keep herself occupied as Derek would probably find her later. The blonde remembered her conversation with Rae and decided to tell her about her discovery.

She visited her room and Rae welcomed her.

"So, Derek and I found out that I was seeing ghosts."

"You and Derek?"

"We think I'm a … Necromancer." she said hesitantly.

"That's cool. I knew you weren't crazy." she laughed.

"Thanks, I think?"

"Listen Chloe, I didn't want to say anything but since you're a necromancer I think I should tell you my secret." Chloe inched closer excited. "I'm a fire half demon. My real dad was a demon and my mom Jacinda left me to Dr. D since he's a half demon too."

"Our Principal is a supernatural?"

"Yup. He's telekinetic. Cool right!"

"Yes very. Um Rae, Derek-"

"Don't worry. I know about the band of superheroes. The Bae family are all supernaturals. My dad, Dr. D, told me."

"He knows?"

"Why do you think we're all here?"

"What about Liz? The two new guys too?"

"Dad didn't say. He just told me to steer clear from the Bae family."

"Why?"

"I dunno. Something about being them being dangerous."

The way Rae spoke of the Bae family made Chloe uncomfortable. Sure the family seemed a bit odd but Simon and Derek were in most ways nice. Chloe couldn't say too much about Tori though.

"I gotta go look for someone so I'll talk to you later."

"Chloe." Rae called as the blonde reached for the door. She turned to look at her, "I've warned you."

Chloe sat in her room staring at the clock. She watched it tick away as she waited for Simon or Derek to get her, but no one came.

Chloe scoured for Derek again. She began wondering where he could have gone. Simon was in their room but Derek wasn't. Simon figured Derek wanted to be alone so he wouldn't follow.

She sighed. Impatiently tapping her foot, she thought back. He was slightly red before; most likely feverish. Derek would be outside.

"Derek?" She called out. There was a shed in the back with a white shoe poking out. "Derek, its Chloe."

When she peaked around the corner she found Derek on all fours. He was coughing and a thick smell of stomach acid floated through the air.

"Go!" He said in a strangled cry.

"God, I didn't know you were this sick! I'll get Simon."

Derek desperately grabbed onto her ankle. "No."

"Can I help?"

"Go." he told her again.

"No, I'm not leaving you. If I can't get Simon then I'll stay."

"Don't." he said.

"Derek please, if I can help."

"Don't go." He told her. Chloe sat in front of him and watched as Derek's eyes filled with utter fear. Hair began sprouting and retracting. Odd bones clicked and cracked as his back jutted out. He let out a foul whimpered restraining himself.

She pressed her hand to his and rubbed her thumb against it to try and sooth him. Her other hand was placed against his shoulder blade. The more she stared the more she began realizing what he was.

After the torturous scene was over Derek collapsed into exhaustion. He dripped with sweat.

Chloe grabbed a piece of his ripped shirt and began wiping his face. Within heavy breaths he resisted against her muttering words that she couldn't catch. Chloe lifted Derek's head and shuffled over to place it on her lap. As she held his hand she stayed silently comforting him.

"I hope this wasn't your favourite shirt." she whispered.

A weak laugh came from Derek.

"So a superhuman wasn't quite the truth huh. I'm guessing your abilities are more … wolf like than human."

He slightly nodded.

"Does that mean you could smell Liz?"

Another nod.

"That's why you're worried. I think your right."

Chloe was about to tell him her plan but she opted out.

After Derek had recovered Chloe convinced him to go in and sleep. With a small debate he went to his room.

Back in the weight room Chloe slid the treadmill out of her way and ventured back into the hideaway.

"In and out." she reminded herself.

She slowly walked down into the space and held the walls looking for the light from before. A voice echoed behind her and she fell onto the floor.

"Sorry Chloe. I didn't mean to scare you." whispered Rae.

"I thought you were a ghost!" she said exasperated.

"Sorry."

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you. Where's the light?"

"I don't know."

"Leave that to me." Rae said confidently.

Suddenly a hot light shone from Rae's spot.

"Fire?"

"Yeah. My dad taught me how to. Beside's that, what are you doing down here?"

"I needed something."

Chloe grabbed a hoodie and told Rae to lead the way out. As they walked the light of the upper floor disappeared. A loud slamming noise came from the direction in front of them. Chloe raced to the stairs and banged on the now shut door.

"Shit."

"Rae, turn that fire off." Chloe instructed.

"Why?"

"Fire will eat up our oxygen."

She quickly closed her hands and the fire died.

"Are we stuck?"

"Don't worry. Derek will find us."

"What makes you so certain of that?" she asked.

"I'm not. I'm kinda just hoping he sense's me here."

Rae panickedly banged at the door. "It won't budge." she whined.

"I think someone else knows I'm a necromancer and doesn't want me finding any objects."

"What?"

"Liz, I think she's dead."

"She couldn't be!"

"I can call her ghost to be sure. Just give me a se-"

"No." she cried as she grabbed for Chloe aimlessly in the dark. "You're lying. She isn't dead."

"I don't know if she's dead Rae. I wanna check."

"No!"

Chloe sighed and told Rae she wouldn't if she was so adamant.

"Let's go to sleep. Derek won't find us until morning." Chloe reassured.

Rae agreed.


	12. Find Me!

**Disclaimer: Nopey no rights to DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Find Me!

The morning air, or at least what Chloe assumed was the morning air, felt thick. The air grew stale overnight and a foggy sense of confusion cloaked her.

She took a deep breath in and found that there wasn't much air to breath.

Fear struck into Chloe. What if Derek didn't find her? "Derek." she cried. She continued to cry out, begging for him to hear her.

"Rae?" she then called out. She felt the ground and tapped until she found an unresponsive Rae. She checked her heart beat and despite it's slow pattern, it determined that she was still alive.

With the lack of air Chloe began doubting that anything she saw was real. Liz's voice wisped through her ear. "Liz?"

"Chloe, why are you trapped in here?"

"Liz." she said through sniffles. "Help."

Liz reached out to try and touch the door. She floated up and passed through the ceiling. She attempted to move the treadmill. She floated back down telling Chloe, "I can't move it."

Chloe coughed and told her, "Derek. Get him."

She floated over through the rooms in search of Derek. When she found him she jumped in front of him. "You whooooo. Derek!"

He had completely ignored her. She jumped and waved but not an ounce of attention struck him. Liz clenched her teeth. Suddenly a pencil went flying at Derek. He hit it away and glared looking for who threw it. No one was around. He clicked his tongue and continued what he was doing. Liz concentrated on the pencil and levitated it in front of Derek. She began writing on the table. " E." she wrote shakily hoping Derek could read it. He looked around him again then lifted his head up as if he were sniffling.

He walked out and began smelling every direction and eventually reached the weight room.

Liz followed and attempted to pick up a small weight and dropped it over the tread mill. Derek pushed the treadmill away and opened the door. He smelled the entrance and jumped in. He pulled out Chloe then Rae.

He then checked Chloe's breathing first almost ignoring Rae lingered over her then drifted to Rae until Chloe reached for him. He caught her hand and leaned over to check Rae. He moved back to Chloe and she weakly pulled him closer.

"You okay?" he asked softer than Liz had ever heard before.

Chloe nodded and tugged for Derek to move closer. She moved closer to him and rested against him as he pulled her up to a sitting position.

"Derek." she whispered. His face flushed and he turned his face staring at the wall and helped her up.

After a few minutes she told Derek that she wanted to go outside. Rae was brought to the infirmary and Chloe ventured outside. She breathed in the fresh air and slowly felt better.

Chloe and Derek sat comfortably in the field and Derek itched for an explanation.

"Sorry, I wanted to get something of Liz's so that I could contact her."

"Contact her?"

"If it worked then… you know."

"Why didn't you ask me to come? Not like you have to but ..."

"I was going to. After yesterday though, I thought I'd be fine."

"So you asked Rae?"

"No, she followed me."

"So you were going to go _alone_?"

Derek desperately wanted to yell at her for being careless but he couldn't blame her. It wasn't like there was any danger to begin with; none that they had thought existed when they first entered.

"How did you get trapped in there?"

"I don't know but I think someone did it. Well hell, how else could a treadmill get pushed over the door?"

He agreed.

"How did you find us?" she asked.

"A floating object and a lot of tracking."

"Like smelling?"

"Yes, like a canine." he said bitterly.

"Back to what you were saying. Someone locked us in there. I don't know who but I think someone was trying to stop me from contacting Liz."

"Can you ask Liz?"

"I need something to contact her with."

Derek brought her back to the secret passage to find nothing in it now.

"Someone definitely doesn't want me contacting her."

* * *

 **Thank you for the support up until now :)**


	13. Wolves

**Disclaimer: No rights to DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Wolves

The two new boys scoped out Chloe as they walked by and eyed her like a piece of meat. Chloe timidly asked whether they saw anyone come by the weight room but they laughed and said no.

Once they left Derek whispered, "They're like me. Werewolves. Steer clear."

Derek asked Simon and Tori if they saw anyone but no one seemed to know. Chloe then asked Tori whether she had anything that was Liz's.

"A green hoodie. Why? It's not like _you_ knew her long. Why do you want it?"

Chloe looked at Derek nervously.

"Tori, just give it to her."

"Not until you tell me why. I'm Liz's best friend. She hasn't been answering my texts either." She leaned in towards Chloe and pointed her finger at her. "You saw her last didn't you?"

Chloe shook her head.

"Tori. Just give it to her." he ordered.

"Fine." she said.

"After school." Chloe added innocently.

Just as promised, Tori handed Chloe the sweater.

Derek went back to Chloe's room and waited for her to call Liz.

"Liz?" She called. She slowly increased her powers and continued to call out for her amping the strength slowly.

"You called?" Liz said.

Before her was Liz again. Tears welled up in her eyes. This wasn't a coincidence. Liz was dead.

"Liz." she said trying to smile.

Liz sat in mid air swinging her legs.

"Yes?"

"Is there anyone you know who doesn't quite like you?"

"Teachers I think. They always complain about me throwing things. I swear, I never throw them." She said with her hands sprawled out in front of her.

"Before you went to get Derek, was there anyone else in that weight room?"

Liz nodded. "Two boys were leaving. I guess newbies."

"Liz, can I tell you something?" There was a quiver in Chloe's voice that told Liz what was going on.

"I know. I'm dead." she said with venom in every word.

"I swear Liz, I'll find out who did it!"

"You're sweet Chloe." she said with a soft smile.

"Can you tell me where you were last?"

"The infirmary." Liz whispered as she hugged herself.

"Do you remember who was there with you?"

She shook her head.

Chloe relayed this to Derek.

"Have you been in the infirmary since?" Derek asked.

"No."

Again Chloe told Derek what was said.

"To the infirmary then." He said.

"Why?" Chloe questioned.

"It'll jog her memory."

Derek was called to the side by a lingering teacher in the halls. The woman insisted on speaking with him and he told Chloe to wait for him outside in the hall.

While she waited the new dorm mates waltzed over to her.

"Hey there blondie."

"Hi." she said as she turned to avoid looking at them hoping they'd leave her be.

"You're pretty cute."

Chloe said nothing.

"Who are you waiting for?" one of them teased.

"Are you his mate?"

"Pardon?" she said as the boys had now caught her attention.

"I'm Liam and this," he said as he pointed to his friend, "is Ramon."

"Anyway, the big boy got his girl, do you think…" he asked Liam.

Chloe impatiently waited for him to finish his sentence. She lightly knocked on the door softly so that only a wolf could hear it.

Liam smirked.

"That's adorable. Wolf boy told her. Now _that's_ against the rules." Ramon laughed.

"So cutie, wolfy back there is distracted. What do you think of us? A lug like him ain't-"

Chloe slapped Liam instinctively stopping his tirade of insults. She stared at his cheek shocked that she had just slapped him. She wasn't going to take it back though.

"Listen blondie, we mean no harm." Liam said as he inched closer to her. He pinned her to the wall and she struggled against his grip.

"Fun fact, werewolves are stronger, hear better, see better _,_ you're no match against us."

"Let go." she seethed.

"Fightsy. I like 'em tough." He said as he attempted to kiss her neck.

A fist collided with Liam's jaw which threw him away from Chloe. He immediately clutched his jaw and exercised it moving his mouth retracting and protracting it.

"Ramon!" he yelled to called him over but saw him holding his leg on the floor.

Derek scooped up Chloe and Liam grinned. "Definitely a mate."

Derek ran and they hid in the infirmary. "Hurry."

Chloe turned to Liz and asked what she remembered.

"I was sitting there." she pointed to the bed. "Then nothing. I passed out."

Chloe relayed it and Derek tried to smell the room for people who had passed through the room.

"Those two have been in here a lot too, aside from ."

Liam barged in. "If you're lookin' for that blonde, she ain't here no more. Out in the fields."

"What?" Chloe said.

"The girl you're looking for is gone. Dead actually."


	14. Murderer

**Disclaimer: No rights to DPT.**

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Murderer

Ramon staggered in and straightened himself out. "That's right. That girl isn't here no more."

"She died here." Chloe spat.

"She didn't. She passed out and we took her but she never woke up."

"You took her?" Derek asked.

"We were hired by the big people." he said as he pointed up, "Someone else got to her though."

"You expect us to believe that?" Chloe questioned.

"Hey cutie, we have no reason to lie. We never got to kill her so we aren't to blame."

"You may not have a reason to lie but you've just admitted to having part in a murder. Why?"

"You may be bright blondie but you're missing the bigger picture."

"They aren't going to let us simply walk away after telling us." Derek explained.

Derek grabbed Ramon and threw him into Liam. With a clattering 'twank' Liam slid into the table passed out. Derek picked Ramon up and grabbed him into a choke hold.

"It was the doctor then. Which one?" Chloe asked.

Ramon struggled and Derek tightened his hold.

"Which one." growled Derek.

"Gill."

Derek threw him to the side and ran out with Chloe.

"Why ? Why the whole scheme?"

"I don't know?" Derek answered.

Both of them ran.

"What do we do?" Chloe asked panicking.

"Tell Rae. Her dad _is_ the principal."

As they neared the dorms Chloe spoke, "They wouldn't really kill us would they?"

"I wouldn't put it past them. If they were the one's who locked you in that space, then I'm guessing they really don't care whether we die."

Chloe shivered. "I'm sorry I got you into this mess."

"If we have a murderer on campus, then we're all in danger. It's not your fault."

Chloe ran in and found Rae. She was sitting in her room calmly reading.

Chloe explained to her friend the condensed, yet still urgent, plea to speak to her father.

"I bet Derek put you up to this." she said.

"What? I wouldn't lie." Chloe said angered.

"Not without a good story I'm sure. Liz isn't dead. Dr. Gill didn't kill anyone. The new guys didn't have anything to do with, well, anything!"

"Get your dad to investigate or something." inquired Derek.

Rae glared at him. "We know what you are Derek. Same with Simon and Tori. Even Liz and the newbies."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked confused.

"It's no coincidence that there aren't any senior students but us. It's no coincidence that all of us are supernatural."

"What?" he said as if hearing nothing.

"We know. We _all_ know. The teachers, dad and I."

Derek looked at Chloe and they didn't like that fact.

"How?" Derek asked.

"Dad is an agito. He knew your parents so he knows you guys along with everyone else here."

"Our parents?" Chloe asked.

"That's right."

"Why are we here?" she asked slowly.

"Why else would you need a group of supernaturals clumped together?"

"To get rid of us quicker."

"Not all of you." she corrected. "Not all of you are _dangerous_. The newbies are useful workers. Simon isn't a threat either." she mocked.

"But Liz-" Chloe started.

"She can't be dead. Dad said he would send her to a different place. A hospital to help her control herself."

"He lied!" The blonde blurted.

Rae's hands lit with flickers of fire. "Shut up!" she roared.


End file.
